Matt não morre no final
by H. Arkantus
Summary: Avô e neto, em linhas de tempo diferentes, enfrentando um mesmo mal que existe a milênios sem fim. Uma história de horror e mistério, meio noir, com um título horrível inspirado no título de um livro muito bom.


Londres, meia noite.

Eu estava no Eden, o melhor bar dessa cidade, bebendo e pensando. A minha frente, atrás do balcão, estava Louis, um negro descendente de franceses que era o barman do lugar. O som pesado do jazz vinha do toca-discos do lado da parede e o lugar estava empesteado pela fumaça de muitos cigarros e pelo cheiro de conhaque.

Eu estava revendo todas as pistas do caso que Dog me apresentou mais cedo. O caso mais dificil que eu já tive, visto que não haviam suspeitos ou pistas, apenas sangue e vitimas. Enquanto eu repassava todos os detalhes que eu sabia sobre o caso ela entrou no bar, mas só a percebi quando veio falar comigo.

— Olá, _handsome_¹, vem sempre aqui? — Sua voz era melodiosa e profunda, se anjos existirem, sua voz será como a dela, estou certo disso.

— Venho sempre que preciso pensar, então sim, venho sempre aqui. — Disse, com minha voz rouca pelos inúmeros cigarros e pela bebida, sem olhar para ela.

— Entendo. Que tal relaxar comigo, _handsome_? — Disse ela, se aproximando e colocando a mão, delicadamente em meu ombro. Nesse momento olhei para ela e perdi a fala por alguns segundos. Dizer que ela era linda seria uma ofensa. Olhos verdes hipnotizantes, cabelo ruivo jogado sobre o olho esquerdo, carnudos lábios vermelhos, vestido decotado vermelho mostrando as largas coxas e fartos seios a faziam a mulher mais bela e hipnotizante que eu já vi, mas meus instintos diziam que havia algo perigoso nela e nessa profissão, eles me salvaram inúmeras vezes.

— Qual seu nome, moça?

— Jéssica². O sobrenome não importa. — O nome provavelmente era falso, mas preferi não discutir.

— Então, Jéssica, eu sou casado.

— Tudo bem, não sou ciumenta. — Ela retrucou e piscou sedutoramente para mim. Em meu interior, meus instintos e minha consciência travavam uma batalha ferrenha. Os instintos venceram.

— Certo, vamos para um quarto. — Ao me ouvir dizer isso, ela sorriu o sorriso de um caçador após ver que sua caça caiu na armadilha. Eu devia ter saído do bar assim que me dei conta disso, mas como já disse, meus instintos tinham vencido.

Falei com Louis e ele me passou a chave de um dos quartos na parte de trás do Eden. Fui com Jéssica até ele e nós entramos.

O lugar era uma suíte presidencial, com espelho no teto, uma cama de casal king size e um grande banheiro.

— Você não me disse seu nome, _handsome_.

— Matthew Blackwood, detetive particular a seu serviço, madame. — Disse, entregando a ela meu cartão e logo depois jogando-a na cama.

* * *

><p>Duas horas depois, verifiquei que ela ainda dormia e saí do quarto, me despedi de Louis, paguei a conta e saí para a noite londrina.<p>

A névoa cobria as ruas da cidade e mesmo a luz forte dos postes não atravessava a espessa cortina branca que se estendia por toda a cidade. Apertei meu sobretudo contra o corpo para me proteger contra o frio e comecei o longo caminho para casa, pensando na merda que eu fizera e em diversas desculpas para contar à minha esposa, quando senti um odor destoante da atmosfera. Eu conhecia bem aquele cheiro meio adocicado, na minha profissão ele era bem comum, pois era o cheiro de sangue. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, apertei minha S&W 29 no bolso, verifiquei que estava completamente carregada e me dirigi à origem do cheiro, um barracão abandonado.

Chegando lá, o cheiro estava quase insuportável. Puxei a arma de meu bolso, engatilhei-a e testei a porta de correr, estava aberta, então abri-a com um único puxão e entrei.

A escuridão tomava conta do local, então acendi minha lanterna. Assim que o facho de luz percorreu o chão e revelou o que a escuridão ocultara, tive uma visão que me assombra até hoje, tanto tempo depois. Sempre que penso nela, tenho dores de cabeça e minha visão se enche de estrelas.

Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu caí de joelhos. Nesse momento, as nuvens pararam de encobrir a lua e sua luz prateada iluminou bem o local, revelando ainda mais da cena que ficaria permanentemente gravada em minha memória e, se é que isso fosse possível, deixando-a ainda mais macabra, ao olhar por tanto tempo para aquilo, não aguentei e vomitei pois a minha frente estava descortinado o espetáculo mais macabro que a mente do mais cruel psicopata jamais sonharia em conceber.

* * *

><p>Lefou Blackwood acordou com a luz do Sol batendo forte em seu rosto, deviam ser mais de meio dia. Sua ressaca fazia com que a luz do Sol, de outro modo incômoda, fosse insuportável. Saiu da cama, sonolento e com dor de cabeça, fez sua higiene matinal, tomou um remédio para a dor de cabeça, vestiu uma roupa, jurou nunca mais beber (juramento esse que provavelmente seria quebrado na semana seguinte) e foi tomar café.<p>

Seu apartamento era inteiramente branco, incluindo todos os móveis. O seu quarto tinha uma cama kingsize, uma escrivaninha com um notebook, gavetas atoladas de papeis e várias miniaturas de diversos personagens e um guarda roupas de mogno. O quarto tinha uma grande janela e duas portas, uma dava para o corredor e outro para o banheiro da suíte.

Ao sair do quarto, deu em um corredor invadido pela luz do Sol, com a porta pela qual saíra e mais duas, uma que dava em seu escritório e outra que dava no quarto de visitas. Seguiu pelo corredor até a sala de jantar, ligou a televisão onde estava passando o noticiário e foi para a cozinha, onde tomou um susto ao encontrar uma mulher nua.

Ela notou-o e virou-se para encará-lo e ele pode prestar atenção nos seus atributos femininos. Seus longos cabelos que caíam em cascata por suas costas eram loiros, seus olhos azuis, seus lábios vermelhos, sua face corada e seu corpo curvilineo.

Lefou tentou falar algo, mas o som não saiu e ele ficou abrindo e fechando a boca como um idiota. Ao ver isso a moça, que não devia ter mais de vinte anos, sorriu e começou a falar, sua voz angelical ecoando na cozinha.

— Finalmente você acordou, já estava começando a ficar preocupada!

— Eu morri e fui pro paraíso? — Conseguiu, depois de várias tentativas falhas, dizer Lefou.

— Não, mas se continuar bebendo daquele jeito, não vai demorar pra isso acontecer.

— Então você não é um anjo? — Ao dizer isso, ela pareceu ficar confusa e hesitar, seu sorriso diminuindo mas logo recuperou-se.

— É claro que não, seu bobo! Eu fiz café, vai querer?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, ela serviu uma xícara com um café preto forte e foi se vestir enquanto ele lutava para descobrir o que diabos tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Ainda estava pensando nisso quando ela voltou, usando um vestido preto simples.

— Desculpe-me pela ignorância, mas... — Começou ele, encabulado.

— Belle Angelique. — Ela cortou.

— Ah, certo... — disse, ficando vermelho. Curvou-se e beijou a mão dela — Prazer, Lefou Blackwood.

— Você é um cavalheiro mesmo de ressaca ou devo preveni-lo de que pra me levar pra cama é só falar, não precisa tanta cortesia?

— Ser um cavalheiro não mata e é hábito meu, mas é bom saber dessa outra coisa. Aliás, nós fizemos sexo ontem? — Ao ouvir isso, o sorriso dela aumentou.

— Por bastante tempo. Nunca vi um homem com tanto vigor!

— É a juventude, então, o que me diz de voltarmos pra cama? — Aceitou o elogio, pegando a mão dela.

— Obrigada, mas tenho que trabalhar. Sei seu endereço e você tem meu telefone, nos encontraremos de novo. Além disso, o carteiro deixou uma encomenda para você, diz que é de seu pai. Está em cima da mesa de vidro na sala. Feliz aniversário! — Disse ela, fechando a porta, depois de soltar-se da mão dele e beijá-lo no rosto.

Lefou, ainda sonolento e com dor de cabeça demais para prestar atenção no que ela falara se não tivesse a ver com sexo, foi até a sala, terminou de tomar o café e rasgou o papel marrom que embrulhava a encomenda, revelando uma caixa de papelão e um bilhete. Começou a ler e reconheceu a letra de seu pai:

_"Olá, filho. Eu estava fazendo uma faxina lá no sótão de casa, quando encontrei umas coisas de seu vô._

_Sei como era apegado a ele, por isso resolvi mandar tudo que encontrei pra você._

_Não é muita coisa, mas espero que goste._

_**Luke Blackwood, seu pai.**_

_PS: feliz aniversário!_

_PPS: considere isso parte de seu presente."_

Ele sorriu, tinha esquecido que hoje era seu aniversário. Assim que se deu conta disso, lembrou-se do que Belle falara e alarmou-se. Como diabos ela sabia? A noite anterior era uma névoa em sua mente, mas ele tinha absoluta certeza de não ter falado sobre seu aniversário com ela.

Deixou isso de lado por hora e abriu a caixa, revelando seu conteúdo, que era composto de um diário com capa de couro e folhas amareladas, um colar com um pingente em forma de círculo com uma gravura de uma espécie de pássaro de duas cabeças incrustada nele, um jogo de chaves e algo que parecia uma cruza de isqueiro com lanterna. Quando Lefou o acendeu, uma chama branca saiu de sua ponta. O jovem achou isso bizarro, tipico de seu avô, mas não deu muita atenção, preferindo ler o diário.

Assim que abriu o objeto, viu que só a primeira página estava preenchida, o que era bizarro, e que a data era de 12.000 a.C, o que era ainda mais bizarro do que o isqueiro-lanterna e só a primeira página estar preenchida.

Ele não deu atenção a isso, descartando a data como mais uma das excentricidades de seu avô e começou a ler o diário.

_"19 Verão 12.000 a.C_

_OS fatoS qUE ocorrEram naS semanaS antEriorES (já dEvidamEntE rElatadoS) não SE comparam ao qUE EStoU paSSando agora, por maior qUE foSSe SUa eStranhEza na ocaSião._

_Pois bem, deixArei de enrolAr e relAtArei o que Aconteceu:_

_Lá EstAvAmos Nós, NA pRAiA, pRocuRANdo um bom LugAR pARA ANcoRAR, quANdo A TEmpEsTAdE Nos AtiNgiu Em chEio. NATAN Rizou A vELA gRANdE E coNsEguimos pRossEguiR sEm mAîoREs pRobLEmAs. A TempEsTAdE, poRém, sEguiu-Nos e Nos Engoliu dE Novo. Um Raio Nos pEgou Em chEio E voARAm pEdAços dE Nosso Navio pArA Todo Lado. AgorA Aqui Estou, soziNho Em umA fLoREsTA dEscoNhEcidA, sEm A mENoR chANcE dE voLTAr pARA cAsA E com mEu rELógio compLETAmENTE iNsANo._

_ — Matthew Blackwood."_

Lefou leu de novo, sem entender muita coisa. Por que seu avô teria escrito aquela passagem daquela forma? E por que citava passagens anteriores, se aquela era a única? Teriam se perdido do manuscrito principal? Ele analisou a dobra do diário e viu que estava intacto. Se algumas folhas tivessem se perdido, haveriam vestigios. Voltou a analisar a carta e a compreensão assaltou-o de imediato. Por todos os deuses, como não vira antes?

* * *

><p>¹ — Não achei uma tradução boa (A melhor foi "garanhão" e iria parecer muito um filme mal dublado, então descartei)<p>

² — Essa só vai entender quem passou dos vinte.

É isso, eu achei que ficou uma bosta, mas se gostaram, comentem. Se não gostaram, digam o que devo mudar.

Later!

**Ryuu (H. Arkantus)**

**Em (semi) perfeito juízo.**


End file.
